


Out of the blue

by Asher_WaNdA



Series: Avengers Crossover Fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Number Five | The Boy, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Bisexual Allison Hargreeves, Bisexual Ben Hargreeves, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Hurt Vanya Hargreeves, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves Bashing, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, No Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_WaNdA/pseuds/Asher_WaNdA
Summary: Five transports them all into a different universe, one with super heroes, aliens, gods, and villains.I'm not good at summaries but basically it's a tua and mcu crossover that nobody asked for, set after Endgame, but nobody dies in Endgame, and Loki is still alive. Vis died (sorry but it's important)
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone, Wanda Maximoff & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Series: Avengers Crossover Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166297
Comments: 30
Kudos: 83





	1. From the sky

**Author's Note:**

> They all get de-aged to 16 (the age of Wanda and Peter in this) and Allison can speak.
> 
> I'm british so there will be some wording difference soz

She landed with a heavy thump, and sat up gingerly taking in her surroundings. However, before she could make out anything more than cloudy grey skies, a voice rang out, "Stop, on your knees, hands behind your head." She glanced around, and saw a red and gold robot-man-thing, who appeared to be the one who had spoken. Carefully, she moved to obey, as the man seemed to be holding a weapon directed at them. A quick glance to her right showed Five- also moving to obey the order- and beside him were Diego and Luther. In front of them, sprawled on the ground, still unconscious, was Vanya. On her right, Klaus had obeyed the order, and next to him was...Ben? She let out a small gasp, "Ben?" All heads turned to Ben, even Five's. They all had a moment of joy at the sight of their supposedly dead brother, but it was short lived. A man standing next to robot-man ,wearing a red, white, and blue outfit that appeared to be modelled on the American flag, spoke up, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Who are _you_? Are you commission?" Five's voice was the same as it always was: accusatory and grumpy, however Allison could detect a note of fear that only someone who knew him well would see. 

"We're the Avengers," Robot-man had spoken again, "your turn" 

"The Umbrella Academy. What are the Avengers?" 

The two men looked at each other, and Allison noticed a women and another man behind them, both wearing black, one holding bow and arrows, the other holding two guns. "Where are you from?" 

"New York... well... not technically but we were raised there soo..." Klaus' voice trailed off at a look from Five. "Your from earth?" Robot-man seemed to relax a bit from that. "Yes. What year is it?" 

"Uhh, 2021?"

"Shit." Five appeared to be deep in thought when the woman spoke up, "As lovely as this is, boys, I think we are missing two quite vital questions: Why did you just appear out of a portal, and is she okay?" She gestured to Vanya, who was still unconscious."She'll be fine. She just passed out," Five hissed, "And it's a long story."

"I got time," the woman smirked.

Five grinned, "I'll answer yours if you answer mine; who is the president of the USA?"

The woman looked slightly confused, but answered, "Matthew Ellis."

"Who?" Allison asked

"Matthew Ellis- have you been living under a rock?"

"Five? Where the hell did you take us?"

"I dont know. It's possible that I..." 

"That you what" Diego snapped.

"When I took us back to avoid the apocalypse, my powers must have been thrown off by the amount of people I was carrying with me," Five took a deep breathe, "And I may have transported us to an alternative universe."

They all looked shocked at that, and robot-man spoke, "Look, as long as we know your not a threat, we will accommodate you. Your sister needs medical attention, and you have some explaining to do." 

* * *

Allison stroked Vanyas hand as she slept, in deep thought. Five had said they were in a different universe. They were in their sixteen year old bodies, and Ben was alive. A doctor- Dr Banner- had said Vanya was fine, and should wake up soon. Klaus was sitting on a chair- Ben leaning against it- head in his hands, clearly suffering. Diego was slumped on the sofa, twirling his knife in his hands, looking thoughtfully out the window. Five was pacing. He did a lot of that. Luther was sitting on the sofa too, slightly hunched over.

The door opened, and the woman- Natasha- walked in, "Dinner's ready. You'll get to meet the others. There are two your age, their on patrol though. Should be back before dessert, or Tony will have words," She smirked, and lead them down a flight of stairs, "FRIDAY will notify us if your sister wakes up."

"Who's FRIDAY?"

"The A.I. Tony built her."

The dinner table was large, and set for thirteen. Six people were already there, and Natasha introduced them, "This," she said, turning towards a man wearing an AC/DC shirt, "Is Tony- the guy in the weird red and gold suit," Tony turned and waved, before going back to his conversation with a man in a red cloak, "That, is his boyfriend, Stephen Strange," the guy waved, "Next to them is Bruce, Dr Banner. And next to him is Thor," Bruce gave a shy wave, while Thor said a hello, "that's Clint, you know him, and next to him are Steve and Bucky- the second cutest couple in the team," she grinned, and Steve rolled his eyes, but smiled, "finally, there is Maria Hill, the other half of the number one cutest couple in the team," Maria, a scary looking blue eyed, brown haired woman, laughed as Natasha took her place next to her. They stood nervously, unsure of where to sit, until Tony spoke, "Sit wherever you want, no seating plan," they all sat down apart from Ben, who made to lean against the wall, until Klaus grabbed his arm, dragging him to sit down, "Did you just forget your alive?" Klaus laughed, and the others gave them all perplexed looks. "What do you mean 'forgot he was alive'?" Clint questioned. Ben smiled, sitting down, "Long story," he still looked pretty dazed, and Five thought it best if they kept the attention off of him, so he spoke, "We can get to that later, you still havent explained who you are and what you do," Tony glanced at Steve, before answering, "We are... earths protectors... the front line, anything that threatens this little old planet goes through us." He nodded, "So... you can all do things... powered and stuff?" 

"Well... some if us... what about you?"

"We were all born spontaneously from different mothers around the world, and our father bought us, because we were special, born with powers," Diego grimaced, "I can direct anything I throw, mainly knives, Luther," he pointed towards Luther, "has super strength, Allison," he touched Allison on the arm, "is very... persuasive, Ben has a monster inside of him with all these weird tentacle things, Five," he jerked his thumb towards Five, "can teleport through space and time, Vanya.. well we dont really know what to call it- that's another thing for later- but she's pretty powerful, and Klaus," he glanced at Klaus, who's knuckles were white, and face was sweaty, "can communicate with the dead."

"Wow"

"Yeah"

Klaus stood up abruptly, and wandered towards the door, Ben followed him. Klaus, however, didn't walk through the door, instead he muttered something and shook his head. "Uh is he ok?" Tony looked mildly concerned.

"Yeah, he sees every dead person. Hears them. I think you have a lot of ghosts."

"What?!" Tony looked shocked, and Ben elaborated, "When you die, you can either go... on, or stay. What Diego means is a lot of people who decided to stay decided to stay with you."

"Not that reassuring. Do you want to take him somewhere quieter?"

"Yes, thanks." Klaus and Ben left, in the direction of Vanyas room. Tony watched their retreating backs, and turned to the others, "He can see _everyone_?"

"When he's sober, yes." Allison smiled slightly.

"Is he often sober?"

"He's been clean for two weeks" Diego noticed the undertone of pride in Five's voice, and smiled. Tony just nodded, and went back to his meal. They made small talk after that, until the door banged open, and a boy walked in, limping slightly. "Hey, kid"

"Hi Mr Stark," the boy walked over to the kitchen, and served himself an abnormal amount of food, sitting down. He didn't appear to notice the kids, until Tony cleared his throat, "Kid."

"Mmhmm?" They boy looked up, and noticed the new people, "Oh, er, hi..I'm uh Peter Parker."

"Diego"

"Luther"

"Allison"

"Five"

"Hi... not to be rude but, erm, who are you?"

"Kid, they came from that portal. They're from earth, just not this one"

"Wow. So like and alternate universe? That's so cool, it would confirm the multi verse theory and open up new opportunities for science that's insane..."

"Yeah, it is. Though it also puts things into a greater perspective, making us even more insignificant and the opportunity to explore universes could even be possible." Fives voice betrayed a hint of excitement.

"Ok you guys can go do all the sciencey stuff in the labs tomorrow or whatever, Peter, where's Wanda?" Clint turned to Peter. 

"Oh, shes resting. She's a bit shaken."

"What happened?" 

"Some creep tried to put his hand up her skirt, but she kicked him in the balls before anything happened."

"That's my girl, I'll go check on her." Clint stood up, and walked out. "I'll bring up some food when I'm done," Nat called after him, and he gave her a thumbs up. Just then, a voice rang out, "Miss Hargreeves has woken up, sir"

"Thanks, Fri."

"What was that?" Luther frowned slightly, looking around.

"FRIDAY, dont worry. Wanna go see your sister?"

"I'll take them," Maria smiled at the kids, and led them to Vanyas room. Steve and Bucky muttered something about training, and Nat got some food to take up to Wanda. Bruce and Thor said something about a movie, and left the room, leaving Stephen, Tony and Peter. "So, kid. How was school?" Stephen loved hearing about Peter's day; the boy always babbled in the cutest way. "Oh it was great, we had a math test and I did pretty well, though we did have sports which I hate because I have to hide my strength. Science was fun though, we did an experiment and blew up one of the rooms. That was cool."

"Was it you specifically who blew up the room?"

"No. I dont think so..." Peter trailed off, trying to remember who did it, and Stephen smiled, turning to Tony, "I have to get back to the institute, let them know the portal wasnt anything to worry about. I'll be back before midnight and with that, he kissed Tony on the cheek and left via portal. "Right, kid, bed time." 

"But it's Friday."

"Doesn't matter, you've barely gotten any sleep this week, and Clints kids are coming over so you need to be well rested."

"Fine." Peter left the room, and Tony decided to turn in, too. It had been a crazy day. They would unpack it all tomorrow.


	2. The Newest Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vanya hit it off, and Five and Peter get to talking
> 
> TW for mentioned self harm

Vanya woke the next morning with Allison leaning against her. They had stayed up half the night talking, Five explaining everything. She was still a bit shocked, but it made more sense now. Allison stirred slightly next to her, and woke up. She sat up, disoriented, but as soon as she saw Vanya, she relaxed. Just then, a voice rang out, "Boss would like you to know that breakfast is at ten, and there are some clothes just outside." Allison glanced at the clock, 09:30. They must have slept well. "Thank you, Friday."

"Your welcome. Boss says that he will get you some new clothes, but for now Mr. Parker and Miss. Maximoff's clothes will have to do."

"These are great," Allison said as she shock them out of the bag they were in. Vanya was in the process of waking up her brothers, a dangerous task considering Diegos talents, and Ben and Five's jumpiness. Once they were all awake, they got dressed. Allison thought this Maximoff girl had good taste, if a little bleak: mainly blacks and greys, with a few reds. Klaus took a skirt and a cardigan from the girl's pile, and left to the bathroom to get dressed. Ben opted for a hoodie and black jeans, as did Diego. Luther chose a t-shirt that had a science pun on it, and some blue jeans. Five sighed, but went for a similar outfit. Vanya went for some Jean's from the girl's pile, and a shirt from the boys. Allison chose a black skirt with a grey blouse. She noticed how all the girl's clothes were long sleeved. 

When they were all dressed, it was nearly ten so they left for breakfast. In the dining room, there were two people, Tony and Stephen. Allison quietly introduced them to Vanya, who gave a small wave before sitting down. Natasha and Maria entered the room, both wearing exercise wear. Steve and Bucky walked in- looking like they had been up for hours, which they probably had- at the same time as Clint, Bruce and Thor, who looked the exact opposite. They waited for a few minutes, before Tony sighed and addressed Friday, "Fri, where are Wanda and Pete?"

"Miss Maximoff is about to pour water on Mr Parkers face, as he is still asleep. She has been attempting to wake him for half an hour."

"Of course. Let her carry on."

"Miss Maximoff has just poured water into Mr Parker, who jumped onto the ceiling."

"Jesus, I dont get a break do I?" Tony sighed ashe extracted himself from the table and walked to the door. "Start without us," he yelled behind him as he walked down the hall. 

Natasha smiled, and helped herself to some toast, gesturing for the others to do the same. A few minutes later, Tony re entered the room with two teens, a boy and a girl. The girl looked extremely smug, and the boy wet. They sat down as Nat made introductions. Breakfast passed pretty quietly, though Peter threw an apple at Wanda, who simply caught it and bit into it, smirking at Peter, who frowned. When they were all done, the others began to disperse, leaving only the teens. "So, Mr Stark says you guys have powers, but he didn't say what the were..." Peter trailed off at a look from Wanda, who turned to smile at them, "It's not really our place, you dont have to tell us," Diego shrugged, "Why not, I guess you'll find out soon enough anyway," and he gave a rundown of their powers. When he was done, Peter and Wanda seemed impressed, "Cool, I can manipulate energy, read minds, telekinesis, you know. Peter... he's... well it would probably be best if we showed you:" Wanda turned to Peter, who jumped up, and landed _on_ the ceiling, gripping it with his fingertips. He flipped down, and Five grinned, "Cool, so how does that work?" 

"Well basically I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and I got spider-like powers as well as enhanced senses and strength."

"Interesting, how did you get yours? Or were you born with them?" Fuve turned to Wanda, who gave a small smile, "No, I was experimented on by a Nazi organisation called Hydra," she pulled up her sleeves to reveal several scars on her arms, _so that's why all her clothes are long sleeved,_ Allison thought. "Wow. How did it work?" 

"I dont know the exact details, they kept me under mind control for most of it, but they injected me with this... how do you say? Energy... kind of, את'ר..."

"Aether," Vanya supplied. The girl looked at her, "Uh, yes, you speak Hebrew?"

"Yes, my father wanted me to understand my roots, and my mother was Jewish so..." Vanya trailed off, and the girl smiled, "That is nice. The only other person in the tower who speaks it is Nat, and she is not fluent."

"Ok, Wanda, you two can bond over that later, meanwhile, does anyone wanna join us in training? We can bring you up some exercise clothes if so..." Diego grinned and nodded, as did Luther. Klaus sighed and shrugged, but seeing Ben's expression, nodded. Allison agreed, but Vanya said she was still a bit tired, "Do you like to read?" Wanda asked her.

"Um yes," Vanya loved the reading, loved the escape it gave her, and Wanda smiled, "I can lend you a few books, why dont you two come into my room and I can lend you some stuff before Maria takes you shopping?" Allison and Vanya nodded, and left. Diego, Klaus, Ben and Luther went up to the room to go change, leaving Peter and Five. "I can lend you some stuff, too? Your more my size than the others, and the clothes we lent were a boy big on me so I never wear them," Peter lead Five down the hall into a large room covered in science posters and posters from something called Star Wars. The bed was made, but the room was a mess, books and pencils scattered along the floor. Pwter navigated his way through the mess to get to the wardrobe. Five looked around, and a book caught his eye; a junior year science textbook. "Your in school?"

"Yeah."

"What's it like?"

"Well, I like it but most people don't. It gives me an escape from this life. I have a secret identity, so I can go to school and do this superhero stuff. I like it."

"They teach science?"

"Yeah, but it's all super easy. I go to a STEM school so..." Peter trailed off at a confused look from Five. Tossing him some exercise wear, he explained, "a science focused school."

"Oh. I take it you like science?"

"Yeah, I love working with Mr Stark in the lab."

"Cool. Why do you call him that. Why not Tony?"

"I dont know. He's always been an icon for me, and inspiration, so I geuss addressing him so casually feels weird." Five nodded, and went into the bathroom to change.

Wanda lead them all to her room, which was neat and nicely decorated. She gave Allison some clothes, and Allison left to use the bathroom down the hall. Wanda showed Vanya her books, smiling. "Some of them are in Slovak, some in Russian, some in French and German, and of course English."

"I dont speak Slovak or German, but I do speak Russian and English."

"Great, they are organized by author, and this part is Russian, this is English." Vanya couldn't help but stare as she spoke. She was so pretty. Their hands brushed, and they both jumped and blushed. "You- you told us you can see minds. Can you only see if you look?"

"No, I can see the general...הֵל, you know?"

"Yes."

"And u can hear some people's thoughts, like Pete- he thinks very loudly." They both laughed, and Vanya realised just how close they were. She jumped back as they seemed to snap back to reality. Wanda cleared her throat, "So, umm, yes help yourself to whatever book you want... I'll go... umm change."

She went into the bathroom to change, and Vanya chose a book from the Russian pile- she loved Russian, it gave her a small wave of nostalgia even though she had never even need to Russia- and settled herself on the small chair.

Wanda came out of the bathroom to see Vanya sitting, reading. "Feel free to go anywhere, just not below this floor. If you need help, just ask Friday." She smiled and walked out leaving Vanya alone with her gay thoughts.

* * *

Peter and Five met Diego, Klaus, Ben and Luther in the dining room, and Wanda came in with Allison. They made there way to the gym. When they got there, Peter and Wanda stood in front of the others, "How about we each give a demonstration of our abilities? We could probably work better together that way."

"Sure."

"I'll go first," Diego picked up a knife, moving towards the target. Instead of facing the target, he faced Allison and threw the knife in her direction. Wanda gave a small yelp, but just as it was about to hit Allison, it turned direction and hit bullseye. "That's so cool, dude," Peter stared at the knife, and grinned at Diego. Luther went next, picking up a weight that was made specifically for super soldiera. Five followed, disappearing in one place and reappearing in another. Next was Allison, who rumoured Diego into punching Luther. Ben refused to go, explaining that his power was too volatile to be in the same room as. Wanda and Peter nodded. Wanda went next, floating up to the ceiling and picking stuff up with her red, curling power. Peter went after that- eve though they had already seen some of it. Klaus muttered something that only Wanda could hear when Peter was done. Wanda froze and went pale, "What did you say?" 

"The hot ghost guy said 'You didn't see that coming' sound cool," Klaus noticed Wanda's expression, just as he turned to speak to apparent thin air, "What? Oh that's rough man... Yeah... Ok." He turned to Wanda, "Hot ghost guy wants me to let you know that it wasn't your fault. Your his twin, right?" Wanda was so pale, Diego was scared she would faint, "Klaus, stop your scaring her." 

"No, I- how do I know your not lying?" She turned to Klaus, who answered, "ask something only he would know. You haven't told anyone."

"Okay. Čo ste mi povedali po najhoršom experimente?"

"'This pain will fade, the other kind wont. That's why we do this' wow, bit morbid, eh?"

"Wow." Wanda was never a very emotional person, but communicating with her dead brother seemed to bring something out I'm her. "Right, umm let's... let's get to training."

"How about, Five and I can do the climbing course," he gestured to a large obstacle course on the ceiling, "Allison and Wands spar, Luther lift some weights, Diego... thro some stuff or whatever you want I dont mind, and Ben and Klaus can use the machines? That way we can warm up before doing some team stuff."

The rest of the day went by nicely, they had stopped at around one for lunch, and went back to training after. When they had finished, they were all exhausted.

* * *

They each left to take a shower, and when Wanda was done, she decided to visit the roof, and watch the city go by. 

When she got up there, she found someone else already there who hadn't noticed her. _Vanya._

She sat down next to her, taking in the view in silence, until Vanya spoke, "Those scars on your arms," she felt Wanda tense up next to her, "I recognise some of them. They arent from experiments." Wanda took a few minutes to reply, as if playing it out in her head, "Did you- you know..."

"I used to. I stopped when my life got a purpose, so only a few months ago. Have you stopped?"

Wanda nodded, "I realised that I cant live like this..." her voice trailed off, and she thought for a second, "I lost everyone I have ever loved," she looked out onto the city lights, which reflected onto her face, giving it a beautiful glow, "and I wished I was dead, too. To be with them. But I realised that... if I die, nobody will carry their legacies. I owe them that." She wiped a tear off of her face, and Vanya felt a great swell of regret for her. She knew that Wanda's life had been difficult, and yearned to hug her. She put her hand on the other girls, and lifted her chin up, so Wanda was looking at her. They were around the same height, but Wanda seemed to be weighed down by all her loss and regrets. She looked up at Vanya, and the other girl looked down into those beautiful blue eyes, which glistend with tears. Their faces moved closer together, each gazing into the other's eyes. Wanda was entranced by Vanya's chocolate brown eyes, and when their lips touched, she was relieved Vanya didn't pull away. They kissed passionately for a minute, and broke apart, each of them going bright red, "Wow," Vanya breathed.

"Yeah" Wanda giggled, and squeezed Vanya's hand. The two jumped apart when the door burst open, revealing a very out of breathe Clint, who didn't seem to notice the atmosphere of the room, "The, uh, the kids and Laura are here. They're just freshening up now, but we're having dinner early, so be down by 6." And with that, he left the room in a flurry. The two girls looked at each other, and burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didnt edit...
> 
> I use google translate for the different languages so I'm sorry if it's wrong or anything.
> 
> Čo ste mi povedali po najhoršom experimente?- What did you tell me after the worst experiment?
> 
> And, yes, I know that Vanda things are going fast, but I just love it sm


	3. Authors Note

Just wanted to adress some of the plot changes I made; Capain Marvel snapped, and lived. Steve decided to stay with Bucky, having gotten over Peggy LIKE A NORMAL PERSON. Nebula went with Rhodey to Vormir, and she was the one who jumped. Bruce didnt go Smart-Hulk and Loki didnt die.

Wanda and Peter are both 16, and they go to school but it's the holidays right now. Wanda has a secret identity, too. 

The TUA kids are all actually 16, not just in the 16 year old bodies, and the plot is a little different: Five returns when their Dad dies like always- they are 16. Leonard comes into Vanyas life as a brother figure- he claims to be the son of her mother. Everything else happens the same. 

I will be doing a bit of Peter/Five, but only romantically since Five is ace. 

Also there will be more Klaus action. I love him sm he deserved better.

I'm adding some genderqueer characters, bc I recently found out I'm genderfluid and I love to see some representation

Finally, I'm sleep deprived and running on coffee and art so if I forget to edit, keep that in mind...

Have a good day <3


	4. Plays like an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the team gets to see the powers- Ben and Vanya, too.
> 
> Vanda blooms and Five and Peter work together in the lab, with a sprinkling of light flirting...
> 
> Tony helps Klaus and Ben.
> 
> Laura, Nat and Hill take the kids shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh yes the gay is coming very fast, and I made a ship name for Vanya and Wanda...
> 
> There might be some Peter/Five action but idk. 
> 
> This is mainly a filler chapter but dw I have some ideas, possibly involving the end of the world idk.
> 
> **Lila is non-binary and their name is Lilo

By the time Vanya and Wanda had gotten downstairs, everyone else was already sat down. There was a woman sitting next to Clint, and three kids, one who looked a couple of years older than Peter who Clint introduced as Cooper; one who looked around the same age, possibly younger, who Clint told them was Lilo, and finally a six year old called Nate, who ran into Wanda's arms as soon as she came in. She picked him up, giggling, "Hey Naty, hows it going?"

"Good, I lost a tooth last night, and the tooth fairy came so Mama said I can spend my money when we go shopping!"

"Wow, you lost a tooth? Your growing up so fast," she put him down, and ruffled his hair. 

"Umm so, Laura, this is Vanya," Clint gestured towards Vanya, who waved, "and Vanya, this is my wife, Laura."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Laura smiled. She had a kind face, and Vanya could tell she was a good person. She and Wanda sat down, and they started eating.

Dinner passed by uneventfully, and Peter gave the others a run down of the day. "We would live to see it ourselves, if your ready?" Tony looked at Five and Diego, who he took to be the leaders. "Sure, we can show you tomorrow."

"Tony tells me you all need clothes," Laura spoke, "I'm taking Lilo and Nate shopping, would you like to come?"

"Sure, when?" 

"Day after tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." 

They carried on eating, until Five spoke, addressing Tony but looking at Vanya, "Do you have a violin?" Vanya stiffened, but Five either didn't notice- unlikely- or didnt care- likely. He continued, "Vanya loves to play. And it helps her work her power."

"Five I really don't-" Vanya began, but was cut off. "You need it for your power, and you like it." Fives voice was final. 

Tony replied that they did have one, and he could fish it out somewhere, "I think... Wanda used to play for... well, yeah we have it."

Vanya didn't mention the obvious stigma over this subject, nor how Wanda had lowered her head, letting her ginger-brown locks fall into her face. 

* * *

Tony had given them each separate rooms, and Vanya was now sitting in hers. A soft knock came from the door, and Vanya called out, "Come in."

In walked Wanda. She was holding a pile of clothes, "Hey, these are for tonight and tomorrow. Theres a toothbrush and stuff in the bathroom." Vanya stood up and took the clothes, and their hands brushed. They both went slightly red, and Vanya spoke, "Look, about the roof, I'm sorry. I just really like you, and I- if you didnt like it, or didnt want it, I understa-" Wanda cut her off with a kiss. "I loved it. It was perfect. How about we take things slow?" Vanya nodded, slowly. Wanda grinned and walked out. At the door, she turned back and said, "I'm just next door if you need anything. I get nightmares so if you hear me scream, feel free to wake me." And with that, she turned and walked out.

* * *

Klaus didn't like to sleep, and when Ben was a ghost he didn't need to. So when everyone else turned in, the two went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Klaus mulled over everything that had been going on. They had been teleported into an alternate universe. He was clean, had been for around a week, which made it hard. He had always had ADD, even without his power he would have it, but his abilities made it worse. Not to mention he was suffering from withdrawal. These new people,they heroes, had so many ghosts haunting them, that newly sober him couldn't handle. The girl who had helped us train had the most. Mainly people she had lost- there were a lot of them- and a few pervy men who it looked like she had killed, who watched her a lot. Klaus felt sorry for her; she had lost everything, including parts if herself. They took that from her- HYDRA. Klaus decided he hated Hydra. 

The thought of this girl's loss made him think of his own. The way he had lost the only person he had ever loved more than himself. He had already tried to conger him, but apparently ghosts cant multidimensional travel.

"Having a seance are we?"

Klaus tuned to see Tony standing at the doorway. He smiled weakly and shrugged, "I'm pretty sure anything of do sober is a seance." 

Tony looked curiously at the teen, "Often sober?"

"Nope. But I got clean a couple of days ago. Lost someone. Diego had to tie me down," he chuckled, "When I'm high, I stop seeing them. I see them all when I'm sober." His voice was sad, and Tony felt a gut wrenching pity for this young teen who's life was a complete train wreck. Tony understood. Before all this, before Iron Man, he was very similar to this boy; seeking escape from a life he didn't choose. 

"Listen, I know what your going through is probably ten times worse than anything I've ever experienced, but I can help you." Klaus turned his eyes on the man. Without the heavy eye makeup he had arrived in, Tony realised just how young he looked. Klaus considered him for a minute, the turned to Ben, which gave a small nod. "Yeah, okay."

"Good. Now get to bed, both of you. Your right next to Steve and Buck, they're both good at dealing with nightmares, so just go to them if you get any," Tony said.

* * *

The next morning, the Hargreeves were in the kitchen before anyone else. Tony walked in at 10, to see them sitting in the living room, talking quietly. He grinned, and got started making breakfast. Stepgen walked in next, and gave Tony a kiss, before going to the sanctuary- something about a quantum fault in Nepal. The next to enter, surprisingly, were Wanda and Peter. They sat down with the Hargreeves, and Tony couldn't help notice a shy connection between Wanda and Vanya. The first thing Tony had noticed about Vanya was that she didn't smile. She just appeared constantly solemn. But with Wanda, he noticed a few shy grins. Sparks flying.

Peter and Five were talking excitedly, probably about either science, or the modern world. 

Steve and Bucky walked in next, and started to help lay the table. Tony called everyone to breakfast at the same time as Clint walked in with his family and Nat. "Where are Bruce and Thor?" Steve asked.

"Thor took Bruce to Asgard to meet his... who's host last living relative?" Tony asked

"Brother" Nat supplied 

"Right. Thor took Bruce back to Asgard to meet his brother. And I think they might travel to some planet to see Carol's girlfriend."

"Who, the pilot?"

"No, the drunk lesbian." 

The Hargreeves looked completely confused at this interaction, and Peter stifled a laugh at the look on Diegos face, "Thor's from Asgard, which is in space, and like six years ago, for him, not the people who were blipped, they like got stuck on this weird planet and did all this crazy shit with a drunk lesbian who they met on that planet. Carol is like a super cool woman who saved the universe with Mr Stark and Steve, and then Carol and Space Lesbian-"

"Her name is Valkyrie," Steve interpreted.

"- yeah, well anyway they met and like fell in love- it was super weird at first, cos they are both super scary but went like super soft for each other." Peter finished his explanation with a look if triumph. They all still looked a little confused.

"How about that power demo, eh?" Tony said, changing the subject.

"Okay. We're ready when you are," Luther answered. Both Ben and Vanya snorted at this, muttering something along the lines of, "speak for yourself."

* * *

They were in the training room, and Vanya held the violin in her hands, gently caressing its smooth wooden edges. Luther went first, then Allison. Diego threw a few knives, and Five terrified them all my teleporting to the ceiling and back as he fell. Ben displayed his power in a "hulk-proof" room, so did Vanya. 

They looked on through thick, bulletproof, pressure resistant glass, as Ben opened his chest to the monster that lay within. It thrashed around for a second until Ben closed it. He looked sheepishly at them, and at the ripped mats that covered the floor.

Tony, however, grinned wildly, "Wow, and you all say you were born with this? Incredible "

Vanya went next. Anyone could tell she was nervous, and Wanda gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Before she stepped into the room. Positioning the violin, she began to play.

* * *

Wanda was in love, she was sure. They were all back from training, and she was lying on her bed, feeling giddy. Vanya played like an angel. Her eyes and the violin went white, and a field of energy left her. When she had brought up enough sound, she thrashed out at the boxing bag with the bow. It split clean in half. 

Klaus had then given a demo of his power, and she watched as he made the ghost of a man semi corporal. It was amazing, but her mind was still on Vanya. At that very second, said girl knocked on the door sheepishly. She walked in at Wanda's voice, and stood awkwardly. "Vanya. I- you- I mean- You play like an angel." Vanya visibly brightened at that. She seemed to expect Wanda to be mad at her. "Thank you."

Wanda shifted, "Come, sit here," Vanya obeyed, sitting stiffly, "Вам понравилась книга?" _(Did you enjoy the book?)_

Vanya relaxed at the comforting sound of Russian, especially coming from Wanda's voice. "Да, я не мог уснуть прошлой ночью, поэтому читал." _(Yes, I couldn't sleep last night, so I read)_

"Хорошо. Мне понравился наш поцелуй," _(_ _Good. I-I liked our kiss)_ Wanda turned bright red. Vanya smiled at her, and leaned in again.

* * *

Five was sat in the living room, brooding. He knew that couldn't get back, a d honestly didnt want to try. It was nice here. Just then, Peter walked in. Five smiled at him, "Hi. How are you?"

"Good, I was just wondering if you wanted to work in the labs with me?"

"Sure." Peter led him to a huge lab. He grinned at Fives look of awe, and walked over to his workings. As he explained then to Five, he occasionally glanced at him shyly, before looking away. Each time, Fice noticed. He liked it. Normally, people wanted something from him, something he wouldn't give. Not Peter. Too pure. 

When Peter's explanation finished, they got to work. They worked peacefully, and comfortably. Five found it weird how this boy he had met three days ago had more of his trust than anyone in his family- apart from Vanya. This boy didn't have a bad bone I'm his body. _An angel_ Five thought. 

Peter looked at Five from moment to moment, wondering how a guy with so many flaws could be so perfect. He stared at him, taking in the work-worn hands, the hair that needed a cut, the legs that stick out like sticks. He liked it all.

* * *

Allison woke up the next morning feeling something she hadn't felt in a while; happy. What with the end of the world, and all the business with her ex, she hadnt felt happy for a while. 

When she walked into the kitchen, Vanya was already there with Wanda. They were making pancakes. They jumped apart when Allison walked in. She smiled to herself. She was worried Vanya would close herself off again, after what had happened, and glad that she had found someone.

The others trickled in slowly, and soon they were all seated, eating the pancakes. "So, we should probably leave to go shopping at around 12?" Laura spoke. Five glanced at the clock- 10:30- and nodded. 

"Take my card, spend however much you want," Tony offered. Laura thanked him before going to get Nate cleaned up. Lilo spoke with Nat and Maria, and Cooper muttered something about homework and left. The others left slowly, until only the Hargreeves, Wanda and Peter were left. "Will you guys come with us?" Five asked, looking at Peter. "Yeah, sure," the boy answered. They all left to go get ready.

Vanya had just washed her face when she heard a knock at the door. Her hearing had been dialed to 1000 when she had gotten her powers, so she was feeling pretty nervous about being around so may people. She opened the door to Peter, "Peter?"

"Uh, hi. So, um, I was just wondering if you wanted some of my, uh, noise muffling ear plugs? They just help me when I'm in busy places."

"Oh. Yes, thank you."

"Cool," he handed her a small box, "Keep them, I have loads." And with that he walked off. 

* * *

They split up once they had reached the mall, Wanda taking Lilo, Vanya, Klaus and Ben with her, Peter taking Diego, Luther and Five. Laura took Nate to the toy store. 

Vanya gazed around the huge mall. She had never been a huge fan of shopping, but she needed clothes and it would be nice to spend some time with Wanda and Allison. Lilo mainly skulked in the background, occasionally choosing an item of clothing. Allison was basically in her heaven, and at that exact moment was talking to Klaus about which skirt she could get. Ben went over to talk to Lilo, having picked out some clothes from this section already. She was looking at a blue shirt when Wanda came up behind her, "You like it?"

"Yeah. It's nice." She answered, and Wanda grabbed it and put it in the basket.

They wandered around the shop for around three hours, picking outfits and accessories until they checked out. They were all pretty tired, so decided to meet back with Laura. The Hargreeves had each gotten ten outfits each along with a few pairs of shoes. They had also gone to but some makeup for Klaus and Allison. Vanya hated makeup as did Ben. Lilo had gotten some eyeliner- a classic gay move that Wanda was extremely proud of- and Wanda had gotten some bits and pieces.

When they reunited with Laura, they were all tired, hungry and happy.

* * *

The boys did not have the same luck. Diego and Luther fought almost the whole way through and Peter had attempted to keep the peace for a bit, but had given up.

The shopping wasnt unsuccessful, but Peter and Five couldnt wait to part from the bickering boys. It had started out silly really. Diego had found a toy monkey, brought it up to Luther, "Look, it's you!"

Luther had they found a superman toy, waving it in Diegos face with a, "Look, your idol!"

This had continued all the way through the painful shopping experience, and by the time they reunited with Laura and the others, Peter was very relieved. 

They are lunch and left, deciding if was probably best if they got back to the tower sooner rather than later. 

* * *

When they arrived back, they all went there separate ways to unpack. They had dinner and fell into their separate beds, thoroughly exhausted 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy  
> So the ending was a little rushed, sorry...  
> I was wondering if u wanted to see a possible cataclysmic event, or just domestic fluff. The next chapter is a game night so buckle up...


	5. Game night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers game night is always... interesting. But tonight they have seven new members, and decid to play and ice breaker game... yes, Never Have I Ever, but without the drinks because Tony will not let anyone under the age of 18 drink in his household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say except sorry for not letting them get drunk, ik it would be funny...

A few weeks has passed since the Hargreeves had landed on the soil of Tony's earth, and he still didnt know very much about them. 

Game night was a must-do at least once a month, and they usually played a game of monopoly that ended up with Clint in ER. However, this time, Tony decided a nice game of Never Have I Ever would be a good icebreaker. Without drinks, though. Part of it was because they were too young, and part was because he didn't want Klaus to relapse. He had gotten the boy a therapist- he had gotten them all a therapist, bit this one was the one he himself had used when trying to get clean. 

When they were all in the living room with little "I have" signs, Tony spoke, "So, you all know how to play?" He addressed the Hargreeves', who all nodded. "Right, let's get started. I'll go first, never have I ever got with a girl," Himself, Clint, Nat, Maria, Bucky, Thor, Diego, Klaus, Vanya and Wanda all raised the signs.

Diego looked at his sister, "Huh. Didn't know you swung that way, sis." Vanya just shrugged innocently, but Tony swore Wanda had gone pink.

"Right, Nat next."

"Never have I ever gotten blackout drunk." She, Clint, Bucky, Tony, Stephen, Bruce, Maria, Wanda, Klaus and- surprisingly- Vanya all raised signs. They all looked at the three kids. 

"It was my birthday, I was sad." Was all Wanda said.

"Eh, not really surprised, are you?" Klaus smirked, giving the others a sideways glance.

"I joined Klaus a few times," Vanya explained. Klaus, who had been slumped in his chair, sat up, "Did you??" 

"Yes, you were never sober, though." Vanya rolled her eyes.

"Clint, your next."

"Right. Never have I ever... jumped off a building," he held up his own sign, so did Nat and Peter. 

"For a mission, right?" Peter said and he raised his sign. 

"Yes. Maria, your turn."

"Never have I ever been kissed by a total stranger," she raised her sign, so did the rest of the women as well as Tony, Steve and Thor. 

"Stories," Clint said with a grin.

"I worked undercover as a stripper." Nat shrugged 

"He was drunk. We were at a bar." Maria explained

"After a mission when we were 13," Allison shuddered.

"He said he was my brother and greeted me very... physically," Vanya supplied.

"The Hydra guards were horny," Wanda said with a disgusted look. Everyone looked at her with looks of sympathy.

"Drunk. Party." Was all Tony said.

"Um... someone kissed me in a photo," Thor was looked slightly confused.

"Capsicle?"

"Uh," Steve had gone red, "Well-"

He was interrupted by Bucky, "Bahahahah, was that- that time?" He looked at his boyfriend, who nodded sheepishly. "Pre-serum, we were at a fair and this woman thought Steve was her six year old son. He was sixteen." They all burst out laughing.

"Bruce, your go," Tony wiped tears of laughter from his face.

"Never have I ever, um, come into and ability," he held up his card, along with Steve, Vanya, Stephen and Wanda.

"Stephen, you go" 

"Never have I ever been stabbed," he held up his card along with Diego, Peter and Nat. "Stories," Tony demanded.

"My dad," Diego said, "when he was teaching me my abilities, he would throw knives at me to redirect. I missed quite a lot."

"Uh, I was mugged a few times, and there were a few times on patrol," Peter explained.

"Mission," was all Nat said. 

"Eh, all this stuff with The Dark One. I had to get surgery from my ex while I projected my consciousness into something visual."

"Awkward. Thor, you go," Tony put his arm round his boyfriend.

"Never have I ever... nearly been killed by my brother," he raised his card along with Vanya, Diego and Luther. "Explain..." Tony told the Hargreeves.

"Diego," Luther said

"Klaus," Diego shrugged 

"Luther," Vanya gave him a look

"Remind me to invest in family therapy," Tony muttered, "Bucky?"

"Never have I ever... been in the army," He, Steve and Klaus raised there cards. They all gave Klais questioning looks, which he waved off, "Long story."

"Okay. Stevie-boy? Your go." 

"Never have I ever missed years while the rest of the world carried on," He, Bucky, Wanda, Peter and Maria raised their cards.

"Lame question Cap. Peter, your go."

"Never have I ever... had a building fall in top of me," he, Nat, Wanda and Bucky raised there cards.

"Nice. Still not over that. Wanda, your go."

"Never have I ever been under mind control," she, Bucky and Clint raised their cards. 

"Wow. More therapy needed, me thinks." Tony grinned, "Klaus?"

"Right. Bever have I ever... had a dead brother." All the Hargreeves- except Ben, being the dead brother- and Wanda raised them. "Ouch," Wanda gave a small chuckle. 

"Never have I ever... stolen from my father," Diego grinned as he was joined in raising their cards by Klaus, Ben and Tony.

"Never have I ever woken up forgetting where I was," Luther said. He,l and Bucky raised their signs 

"Never have I had a rocky breakup," Allison sighed, raising her card with Tony, Stephen and Nat. "Tell," Steve chimed in.

"Divorce is always messy," Tony shrugged, remembering his first marriage with a very powerful women name Ana. **(A/N Ana isnt real, not any version of Pepper, dont worry, we dont stan Pepper hate here.)**

"Same," Stephen smiled lightly.

"He found out about my powers and tried to use me. I loved him so I did but people found out and things got messy," Allison shuddered at the memory.

"Never have I ever been dead," Ben said. He, Wanda, Peter, Bucky and Maria raised their cards.

"Never have I ever time traveled," Five spoke. Him, Nat, Clint, Tony, Thor and Bruce raised their cards.

"Never have I ever been lied to my whole life," Vanya said. She, Thor, Wanda and Five raised their cards.

* * *

They had cleaned, and the kids had gone to bed, and the adults were in the living room.

"Well, those kids need therapy," Nat laughed.

"Did anyone else know about Wanda and Vanya?" Tony spoke up. 

Clint sat up, spilling his drink all over Bucky, who spluttered angrily. "Wanda and _Vanya_??"

"I thought you were a trained assassin, Clint."

"Yes but- even Nat didn't," he was cut off by a shrug from Nat, " you KNEW?!" 

"Seriously, Clint."

"I- You- Wanda- What?"

"Oh come on, Clint, let 'em live," Nat laughed. 

Clint huffed angrily and stormed off to his room.

There was a moment of silence before they all burst out laughing.


	6. CAN I PLEASE GET A WAFFLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter teaches Diego and Five vines... its chaotic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one this time, mainly Peter/Five (can someone come up with a ship name)   
> Some good bro Diego

Five and Peter were working in the lab, when Peter started it. 

"Hey, Pete, could you read out that equation?" Five asked from the other side of the lab

"No, I cannot."

"I- wha-"

"What up I'm Jared, 19"

"What?"

"You- you dont know vine?" Peter looked astonished 

"What are you talking about?" Five looked completely nonplussed 

Just then, Diego walked in, "guys, have you seen my-"

"Have you seen vine?"

"What?"

"Oh my god. I'm calling Shuri. We need to fix this."

Five and Diego looked at each other, confused. They had heard about Shuri from Peter- apparently she was his best friend, which was confusing because they would have thought it was Wanda, but they said it was more of a brother sister relationship- but had never actually met her.

Peter got off the phone, looking slightly annoyed (for Peter, that was; he was a bit like a good natured puppy), "Shuri can't join us," he said, "but I can teach you!"

* * *

They walked into Peter's room, as he took out his laptop. He put up YouTube, and searched "Vines that keep me from ending it all" **(A/N Go watch it, its good for when you have a mental breakdown)**

"Right, just watch it, I'm gonna go get some popcorn." He left the two brothers sitting on his bed, engrossed in the video.

When he got back, "this is why mom doesn't FUCKING love you!" Blared from the screen, and they laughed.

"Diego, that has happened on numerous occasions," Five snickered 

"Yeah, but it would be dad, I was moms favourite," Diego retorted light heartedly, "Klaus on the other hand..."

"I see your enjoying them," Peter sat down next to Five, who leaned into him.

* * *

Once they had finished, Diego left, saying he needed to train- which he didnt, he just wanted to give Pete and Five some space.

They looked at each other, and Five smiled. 

"Your cute when you do that," Peter said, snuggling up to him

"That's why I dont do it," Five answered, stroking Peter's hair.

They stayed like this for around an hour, talking and snuggling, until Tony called them down to dinner. They ate holding hands. They weren't the only ones...


	7. I fell in love (I'm sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda tells Vanya about Vision  
> Vanya tells Wanda about Leonard 
> 
> Natasha gives them both a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, at the same time as the last one.

**Meanwhile**

Vanya knocked on Wanda's door. She entered, to find Wanda sitting on the bed, clutching a golden fabric. 

She looked up when Vanya entered, and gave a watery smile, "Hey."

"Hi... are you... are you okay, d'ya wanna talk?"

"Not much to say. I did the most stupid thing in the world."

"What did you do?"

Wanda turned her tear stained face towards Vanya, "I fell in love with someone who I knew I couldnt keep."

Vanya was silent, waiting for her to explain. 

"His name was Vision. He was an android, but human, you know?"

"Sorta,"

"Well, we fell in love. Stupidly. I- I had to kill him. Take save the universe. Not that it mattered, because Thanos brought him back to life and killed him again, in front of me. Everyone I love is dead. That's why I'm afraid of this," she gestured between her and Vanya, "I don't want to loose you."

Vanya was quiet for a minute, thinking. She put her arms around Wanda, the other girl falling into her touch. "I'm not afraid of you," sh whispered into Wanda's hair.

The girl relaxed slightly in her grip. 

They stayed like that for five minutes, holding each other. 

When they pulled apart, Vanya gave a small chuckle, "I- I loved someone, too. I never- I never really loved my siblings, apart from Five and Ben, but Five disappeared and Ben died. Then- he came along. He told me he was my mother's son, making him my brother. He lied," she said bitterly, "and he betrayed me. I killed him out of rage, I was unable to control my powers and- he got in the way."

She stared into space, before she felt Wanda's hand on her shoulder. She turned to face her. Their faces drifted towards each other, as if pulled by some magnetic force. 

Wanda felt fireworks in her heart as their lips touched. 

Vanya felt butterflies.

They broke apart at a noise, and turned to see Natasha standing at the door. Vanya jumped up, and Wand fell off the bed, but Nat was grinning, "Chill, not like I didn't know."

They both relaxed, their cheeks still flaming scarlet. 

"Looks like you two got a but deep," Natasha referenced the tear stained cheeks. 

"Yeah- we just..." Vanya trailed off, waving her hand in a vague gesture.

Nat understood, though, "Mmhmm. D'ya wanna watch a movie? Do you have Disney in your universe?" When Vanya shook her head, Nat clapped her hands, "Right. You two go line up The Lion King, I'll get popcorn."

* * *

Natasha sat between the two girls, hugging them both. They stayed like that until Clint called them down to dinner.


	8. Your doing fine, kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus has a breakdown, Tony helps him through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two's father son relationship

**Meanwhile**

Tony heard the sobs coming from Ben's room, which was strange as Ben was with Bruce, Allison was in the gym with Luther, Diego and Five were with Peter, and Vanya was with Wanda which left- _Klaus._

Tony didn't know what it was, but he saw a lot of himself reflected in the boy. Maybe it was the way he didn't have very much regard for his personal wellbeing. 

So, when he heard Klaus sobbing in Ben's room, he immediately sprang into action to help. 

Klaus was sitting in the floor, eyes squeezed shut. He was hunched up, scrawny from folding in on itself. 

Tony sat down next to him, and spoke softly to him, until Klaus had stopped sobbing and muttering to himself, and had opened his eyes. 

"There you go," Tony smiled at the boy, "can I touch you?"

Klaus nodded, and Tony slung an arm around his shoulder.

He muttered softly to him, calming him down.

* * *

Once he had calmed down, Tony patted his shoulder, "That's great. Wanna talk about it?"

Klaus was about to shake his head, but the words poured out without his permission, "Its all so weird, we're in a different world and everything. Ben's alive and I'm sober. I mean, a month ago I was constantly high, in my home, had a dead brother, another one missing, and Vanya had no powers, it's all just so fast."

"I know. I know. It's all gotta be weird," Tony said comfortingly.

"And now I'm staying sober, and the ghosts wont go away and- and-" he was working himself up again.

"Hey, kid. Look at me," Klaus turned his eyes on Tony, "Your doing fine. Better than fine, your doing great. Your exactly where you should be, and I'm proud."

"Thank you."

"Yeah." There was a pause, "Hey, d'ya wanna go watch Brooklyn 99?"

"What's that?" 

"Oh, you'd love it, it's great."

* * *

Klaus sat in the living room, watching the TV while Tony made dinner with Clint in ther background. 

By the time they called the others down, Klaus was smiling again.


	9. You'll learn, it takes time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Ben chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have very similar powers and personalities

**Meanwhile**

Ben knocked on the door of Bruce's lab, "Come in, unless your Sam and/or Bucky."

Ben chuckled as her entered. Bruce looked up from his work, "hey! Umm, can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah, I- I wanted some advice. I have-" he gestured towards his stomach, "- this thing inside me that want to get out, but- if I let it- it could hurt people. Tony told me you have something like that, too."

"Yeah, the Hulk."

Ben nodded. Bruce thought for a second, before heading over to the corner, where he kept a notebook.

"Let's see- I wrote these ideas when I was first getting used to the hulk- reading, yoga, writing your thought down- angry thoughts that you cant physically release- plants around the room help, and surrounding yourself with people or being alone- depending on your preferences." 

Ben nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, did you ever loose control?" Bruce asked

"Yeah. We- we were on a mission, and- and- and I died."

Bruce looked at him in shock, "What?" 

"Yeah. We were ten, so I've been ded for six years."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"How does it- how did it feel?"

"Weird. It felt like I had come back from a trip, but left everything there. It wasnt bad- just uncomfortable."

They sat in silence for a while, before Bruce offered to help him get some stuff to keep calm online. They shopped for about half an hour.

Then, Ben went back to his room to read a book until Tony called him down to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I find it really hard to write these guys...


	10. Can you feel it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda felt it first. She told Vanya, who quickly began to notice it too. Then Peter and Five spoke to them about it.
> 
> Something was coming

Wanda was lying on the roof, her head on Vanya's lap, reading. They did this most nights- escaped to the roof to have some time together. 

The days were filled with training and patrol, so by the time the sun fell, they would often be too tired to do anything other than lay down on the roof, gazing at the stars.

But tonight, everything felt off. 

Wanda felt something different in the air, like a sort of sickly stillness that came with funerals. The kind of quiet that followed death.

She sat up, causing Vanya to jump at the sudden movement.

"Sorry... I just. Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Vanya looked at her, confused 

"The, um, how do you say it...атмосфера?"

"The ambience? Atmosphere?" 

"Yes. It feels weird. Like... like something bad is going to happen."

Vanya looked at her, worried. She was used to Wanda's feelings, they were always pretty precise- she had predicted plenty of storms, successful missions, etc. 

But this was different. Wanda seemed worried.

"It's probably just a storm coming," Wana stood up, holding her hand out, "We should get some sleep; Nat's leading training tomorrow."

Vanya groaned- Nat was always brutal in training- and stood up.

They made their way to their rooms, kissing each other goodnight before turning in.

But Wanda couldn't shake the feeling.

* * *

Shortly after Wanda had spoken to her, Vanya began to feel the slight shift in the atmosphere too. 

Nobody else seemed to feel it, and when she talked to Wanda about it, the other girl expressed her worries.

"I'm afraid... something bad might happen. Like... really bad," Wanda had said. 

Right now, the two girls were in Wanda's room, revising for Natasha's Mandarin test- "Seriously," Wanda had said, "we must be the only kids in the whole country still revising. It's the holidays." However, she had been reminded by a very preoccupied Vanya, that they weren't really like 'other kids'.

Vanya felt something change. It wasnt like the subtle shifts before, this was big. 

She looked at Wanda, who's wide eyes were on her, too. They mirrored Vanyas feeling of worry.

"Did you feel that?"

"Yes. That- that was... what the hell was that?"

"I- I don't know. We should tell someone."

Just then, Five and Peter came crashing in- more like, Peter came crashing in, and Five reported in smoothly.

However, they both had similar looks of distress.

"Di- did you guys feel that?" Peter asked

"Yes. What the hell was it?" Vanya replied, looking around.

"I dont know," Five said, "it felt like something bad is about to happen. We should tell the others."

They all nodded, Five and Peter running off to call a team meeting. 

Vanya jumped up, and Wanda grasped her hand, pulling her into a kiss.

"If anything bad happens, I got you, okay?" She said after they melted apart

"Yes. I adore you," they gazed into each others eyes before rushing down to the meeting room.

* * *

Everyone was there: Tony and Stephen; Natasha and Maria; Steve and Bucky; Bruce and Thor; Clint arrived late; Allison came in with Diego; Luther arrived alone (he had had a fight with his siblings, and it ended in him storming off); Klaus walked in with Ben; Peter and Five stood at the front.

"We think something's gonna happen," Five explained

"What kind of someone?" Natasha asked

"Did you guys feel that sort of shift- in the atmosphere?" Five said, most people nodded, "that's been happening for a few days. It feels like something bad."

The room was silent for a minute, before everyone burst into conversation.

The chatter bubbled up, and Wanda felt it shift again.

Then again.

Then again.

It happened more frequently until...

BAM

The whole world fell apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this is way too short... dw next chapter is out today


	11. If the world was ending...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death, but dw it's not anyone important

All Peter could feel was endless nothingness. He felt like he was underwater, his lungs unable to breathe, his nose unable to smell, his ears unable to hear.

Then someone gripped his hand. His eyes snapped open, bright light seeping in. His lungs sputtered into action and he coughed. 

"There you go, your okay," Five's soothing voice brought him back to reality.

"Wh-what happened?" 

"Bomb hit the compound. I can't find the others, but I can hear someone over there," he gestured to his right. 

His clothes were covered in dirt and blood, cuts scattered his face, and bruises were beginning to form.

Vanya was leaning over Wanda, who was still unconscious. She tapped her cheek lightly, and Wanda's eyes opened.

She sat up slowly, and Vanya hugged her tightly. 

Peter squeezed Five's hand

* * *

Suddenly, they heard a shout. 

Vanya and Wanda broke apart. Five stood up, moving towards the noise. Peter followed. 

The shout came again, and Peter recognised Nat's voice. He relaxed, before rushing back to the others 

"That's Nat back there. I think shes with someone else. Can you stand?" He asked Wanda.

She nodded, and Peter helped her up.

They hurried towards the noise, and saw Nat, Steve, Maria, Bucky and Tony stood there. 

They gathered together.

"Who d'ya think did that?" Peter asked

"I'm not sure. Stephen and Clint left to check for the others, they should be back soon," Tony answered, "what happened to you guys?"

"We woke up together, and just heard you. We're fine," Peter said. It wasnt a complete lie; Wanda was still recovering, but would be fine within a few minutes. Vanya's hand supported her back, but Peter suspected it was more for moral support than physical.

Just then, Clint came back, supporting Ben, Allison and Klaus following.

Ben and Klaus leaned againsta boulder, and Allison walked over to them.

"What the hell happened?" She asked 

"There was a bomb. We think. Stephen's just gone to fund the others," Tony answered 

"Do we know who planted the bomb?"

"No."

Allison nodded, before walking back to Klaus and Ben. 

Vanya lead Wanda over to lean against a boulder, and they shared a quick kiss before they were broken apart by Clint's outraged squawk.

Stephen rounded the corner, flanked by Bruce, Thor and Diego. In his arms, he held Luther.

"Stephen. Oh thank god you were gone for- Luther..." the boy was so deadly still that Tony was slightly afraid. Nobody should be that still. It shouldn't be allowed.

Behind him, Allison gave a gasp, and ran over.

Stephen placed Luther's body on the ground. Allison crouched over him, letting out a small sob.

Diego knelt next to her, putting a comforting arm on his shoulder. Klaus slowly crept up, gazing at his brother's lifeless face. 

_This was wrong._ He thought _It's never Luther. Why is everything working? Luther is_ dead _and everything is normal. This is wrong._

Allison's gentle sobs subsided into nothing, and she stood up. Her eyes were puffy, he cheeks were tear stained. They leant into Diego as he led her away from the body. The others just watched helplessly.

Vanya stoop behind Diego annd Allison, hands hanging simply by her side. _Luther. The strongest. Number One. Dead._

Ben looked on helplessly at his grieving siblings. _Luther is dead. He shouldn't be. It should be me. Or anyone. Anyone._

Klaus leant over his brother's body. This boy, who had yelled at him and brushed him off. _But now he's dead. And we never got along, so I never got to tell him that it's okay._

Diego knelt beside Allison, his hand rubbing her back comfortingly. _Luther. Dead. Nothing wrong with that. Plenty of people die. So why does it hurt?_

Allison wept over her brother's body. _Luther. The boy who- when they were younger- comforted her after missions went badly. And her last exchange with him had been angry. She never got to say goodbye._

Everyone sat in silence, trying to block out Allison's whimpering, or the heavy feeling of death in the air. Tony was trying to contact someone, but so far had been unable to do so.

Then the rumbling began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.
> 
> So I dislike Luther but he does deserve to be mourned so yh
> 
> Next chapter out soonhave a good day!


	12. If the world was ending... part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter while having a mental breakdown after Wandavision, so I'm sorry for any mistakes, I couldn't really see what I was writing through the tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I killed Luther. It was a very bad thing to do. I am very very sorry. And I have written this apology because my mum told me to.
> 
> LUTHER FUCKING DESERVED IT OMFG

The rumbling had gotten louder and louder, until it was pressing down on everyone's eardrums, causing them to double over, trying to escape from the pushing in of the noise.

Then it stopped.

They looked up to see a bright red woman standing in front of them. "I am Anora. Lord of the Darkens. Hand over the children."

Everyone looked confused, "which children?"

"The ones who are not from this universe. We shall study them, and bring light on this new discovery."

"I'm afraid that's not an option," Steve got ready to fight, as did the others

"I didnt ask," she rose up, and behind her an army of dark creatures slowly approaching, waiting for the battle signal

"I dont care," Steve responded

She looked angry, before letting out a loud bellow.

The creatures attacked.

* * *

Nat fought off ten creatures at once, using her widow bites to make them, before going in to finish the job.

Clint found a high place, and began shooting his arrows at their attacking line, killing some before they could touch the others.

Steve knocked them out with his shield, tossing it around. He threw a few punches, here and there, and discovered that they fed off of unsureness and doubt.

Tony flew up with his suit, and Stephen's Cape drew him up. They met with Anora, and began the fight with her.

Wanda tossed energy at her attackers, killing at least ten at one time, and flew up to join Tony and Stephen.

Vanya shut her eyes, honing in on one sound. Wanda's heartbeat. It was fast, but consistent. She drew in her energy before letting it explode out, killing the creatures surrounding her. She flew up to join Wanda, Tony and Stephen.

Five jumped in between creatures, stabbing or punching them before disappearing and moving on to another.

Allison helped Nat, occasionally whispering to the creatures to turn them against each other. Whatever they were, her rumouring powers still worked on them.

Diego ran to the edge of their attack line, before carefully throwing a knife that slit through the line, cutting open the heads of the creatures. When the knife came back to him, it was dripping in blood.

Klaus covered for Ben as they rushed into the centre of the battlefield, and Ben opened his chest to let the Monster do its work.

Peter zipped through the sky, webbing up creatures and mainly saving his teammates from their inevitable death. What he normally did, they just didnt know.

* * *

The battle had been ongoing for a couple of hours, and Vanya felt Wanda weakening. She gripped her arm, and the other girl looked at her through her haze of red.

Vanya gave her a smile and whispered, "almost done."

Wanda nodded, and they both knew what to do.

It had been a thing they had worked on without anyone's knowledge, as they hadn't perfected it yet. But now was the time to try.

They both flew up to the Lord, and floated on either side. 

She was the only one left- they had killed her army.

Everyone else was gathering on the ground, looking up at the two most powerful members of their team.

Wanda nodded to Vanya, who smiled back.

They each let their power flow out of them, meeting in the middle and forming a half red, half white bubble around the Lord. She gave a scream which was muffled by the energy surrounding her. 

Wanda's head felt heavy, and she knew she was about to pass out. Nevertheless, she kept on until the last moment, when they let their power explode, disintegrating the bubble, and the women inside.

Both girls fell to the ground, Stephen and Tony flying to catch them.

They placed them both gently in the floor, and Stephen checked for pulses as the other gathered round. 

He grinned, letting out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding as he felt the shallow, but present, beat of both their hearts.

* * *

Medical and evac arrived soon after, taking Luther's lifeless body and Wanda and Vanya's barely alive ones. 

The others crawled in to a jet, planning on getting a few hours sleep in the ride to the tower.

Allison had nightmares of her dead brother.

Five imagined his dead sister.

Diego dreamt of the pain he would have felt to loose two of his siblings in one day.

Klaus slept restlessly, heading to the world of the dead to see his brother and father. It hadn't been a very good trip- slightly awkward.

Ben slept soundly after The Monster had taken everything from him.

Vanya and Wanda shared a dream of orchestra's and witches and aliens.

Peter dreamt of Wanda's lifeless face, and how he would feel if his best friend died.

She wasnt dead.

Not yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... is this the end?? Who knows ;)


	13. World's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Two hearts melted into one as Wanda Maximoff and Vanya Hargreeves lay on separate hospital beds.

They had never done that trick before, and didn't realise the cost it bestowed.

But Wanda Maximoff and Vanya Hargeeves hearts beat together

Until 

The

Last

Beat.

The day Vanya died was the day Five fell

The day Allison let go

The day Ben snapped

The day Diego collapsed

The day Klaus lost

The day Wanda died was the day Peter stopped

The day Tony gave up

The day Stephen broke

The day Natasha cracked

The day Bruce couldn't feel

The day Thor wept

The day they died was the day they had finally become one.

And nobody would know.

At least they left behind a legacy

At least Wanda changed the world

At least Vanya was loved

They got what they wanted

But at a terrible cost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry


End file.
